Road Trip
by Irrelevant86
Summary: All Kirk wanted to do was get back at his step-father by making crops circles in his family's corn field. He didn't expect for his crop circles to look like an alien language, and for an alien to come down looking for his missing father. How did his life suddenly turn into a bad X-files episode? Set in the 21st century.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters, I'm just borrowing them.**_

 _ **AN: Okay so this story is based off a post from Tumblr and I just had to make it into a story. This is set in the 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **century or 2016. Obviously, this story is going to be AU majorly.**_

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **Road Trip**_

 _Chapter One: Family, and crop circles_

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **Iowa**_

The sound of metal hitting metal, and soft curses could be heard echoing out of a barn on the Kirk farm. Inside the barn, James T. Kirk, or as his friends called him Jim, was working on fixing the engine of an old 1970's Volkswagen bus. Jim wiped the sweet off his forehead as he glanced down at his work.

"Okay Uhura try it now," Jim exclaimed.

From inside the bus a beautiful dark-skinned woman turned the key to start up the bus. The engine sputtered several times before starting up. At the sound of the engine running Jim whooped in joy.

"Told you I could get it working!" He shouted, smirking at Uhura in victory.

"How could I have ever doubted you," Uhura replied, rolling her eyes.

Uhura turned the car off and step out of the bus. Jim had found the bus at a junkyard several months ago, and had bought it from the owner of said junkyard. In those several months, he'd made great strides in fixing it up, from replacing the interior, giving the outside of the bus a new silver painting, buying new wheels, to fixing the old engine. There wasn't much left to do except clean it up a bit. Uhura was honestly impressed with the short amount of time it took Jim to get the old thing up and running again.

"James stop messing around with those stupid inventions of yours and get inside and finish cleaning up the living room," A voice shouted from outside the barn.

Jim groaned at the sound of his stepfather shouting at him.

"Sorry Uhura, I'll see you tomorrow," Jim apologized, wiping his grease stained hands on a rag.

Uhura left and Jim quickly moved inside the house. Jim glanced into the living room and groaned at the sight before him. Empty beer cans littered the floor, the coffee table had spilled beer all over it, and there were candy wrappers all over the couch. Jim hated his stepfather with a passion. The man was a drunk who sat around the house all day and did nothing but make a mess, then he had the nerve to get on Jim about cleaning up after him.

Jim's father, George, had died in a car crash shortly after Jim was born. There'd been a pile up on the highway, when a truck had over turned. George had immediately jumped in to help people out of their cars and to safety. George had been trying to save a woman trapped in her burning car, when the car exploded, killing George and the woman he was trying to save. He was heralded as a hero for saving over ten people that day.

His mom didn't handle his father's death very well, and had become withdrawn, and had started drinking. Several years after George's death she re-married. The man, Frank, was terrible. He drank all day, ate all the food, and would hit anyone that got on his nerves. Jim's older brother Sam had left as soon as he was able to, leaving Jim at the farm with his mom and step-father.

Jim sighed, clearing away thoughts of his dad, and started cleaning up the room, trying to work as fast as possible. He did not want to piss off Frank. It didn't take him long to clean up the living room. As an extra precaution Jim also cleaned up the kitchen before heading back out to work on the VW Bus. He planned on leaving once he had some money saved up, and the bus was his ticket out of Iowa.

It was one of the reason he'd worked on it so hard, he wanted to get it in working order as fast as possible so he could get out of Iowa. Life at the farm had steadily been getting worse. His mom had stopped caring about anything other than drinking, and his step-father went out drinking more and more. Frank would come home angry as hell and would take his frustration out on Jim.

Jim would have defended himself if it wasn't for the fact that he knew he couldn't take the man on. It was easier to just let Frank get in his punch and leave, than for him to fight back and get beaten to a pulp.

The sun was setting by the time he finished up with the VW bus, and Jim couldn't help but look at it with pride. He'd fixed it up himself, with any money he earned from his job at the garage in town. He hadn't had any help with fixing it up, except for Uhura who would hand him tools and things while she sat next to him working on her own thing. Oh, the places he'd go in this thing! Just thinking about getting in it and driving off brought a smile to his face.

"I christen thee 'Enterprise'," He murmured, proudly tapping his fist on the front of the bus.

He took a minute to look over his work, before turning off the lights and heading into the house. The sound of shouting reached his ears as he entered the house, and he groaned. His mom and step-father were at it again. Jim quietly moved towards the living room where the shouting was coming from. He wanted to sneak off to his room without gaining Frank's attention, but seeing as the stairs were in the living room, that was impossible.

"Mine as well bite the bullet," Jim murmured under his breath.

He took a deep breath and stepped into the living room, instantly gaining his step-fathers attention.

"And there's the little shit now. How many times have I told you to do your chores before going out to that barn to work on your stupid inventions?" Frank shouted, face going red.

A scowl formed on Jim's face and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. Getting angry and shouting back wouldn't help him in this situation.

"You're a lazy son of a bitch with no respect for anyone else," Frank continued.

Jim felt his blood boil as the man continued to shout at him. All he could think of was that he should have just slept in the barn tonight. At least then he wouldn't have run into Frank tonight.

"Are you even listening to me you little shit?!" Frank screamed, barreling towards him.

Before he could move a fist came flying at him, and Jim found himself on his ass on the floor. A kick to his ribs left him breathless and gasping for air. It took him a minute to catch his breath, and by then Frank had left going off to drink once again. Jim jumped to his feet and raced up the stairs to his room. Once in his room he grabbed his duffle bag and hastily started shoving clothes into it. Enough was enough, it was time to leave. He might not have a lot of money, but the 'Enterprise' was finished. He'd sleep in the bus if he had to.

Jim could feel his face throbbing and his ribs hurt when he moved to quickly, and he decided to take a second to glance at the mirror by his bedroom door to assess his injuries. A large dark purple bruise was already forming over his left eye, and a dark bruise was forming over his ribs as well. He gently poked his ribs and winced as pain shot through him.

"Damn," He muttered.

Jim sighed and shook his head then grabbed his duffle bag. He'd spend the night in the barn and leave in the morning. Hell, maybe he could even get Uhura to come along with him, she had been talking about wanting to get out of Iowa for a while now. Uhura had been living on her own for almost a year now, ever since her grandma died from a heart attack. Her grandma had been her only living relative, so once she died Uhura had nothing holding her here except the fact that she had no money to go anywhere. Jim took one last glance around his room before turning off the lights and heading for the stairs.

He was half way down the stairs when the idea came to him. Frank had been growing corn out in the field. He was hoping to get a big haul this season and was hoping to make a lot of money on it. What better way to get back at the man than to fuck up the field with crop circles. Frank would be too drunk to notice until he after he was long gone. With a devious smirk on his face, he raced off to the barn and jumped into the 'Enterprise'. It didn't take him long to drive down to the corn field, and soon enough he was plowing over corn stalks, and doing donuts in the field.

"Yeah, take that you son of a bitch," He shouted, gunning the engine once more.

It didn't take long till he was satisfied with his work and decided to call it a night, parking the 'Enterprise' in the barn. He set an alarm on his phone for seven thirty, then he decided to text Uhura.

' _Leaving Iowa tomorrow, not coming back. If ya wanna join me meet me at the barn tomorrow morning around eight._ '

Jim laid down on the bench in the back of the 'Enterprise' and just stared up at the ceiling. A moment later his phone binged letting him know he had a message.

' _Not sure what brought this on, but I'm in._ '

That's one of the things he liked about Uhura. She didn't pry too much. Yeah sure she worried about him and looked after him like he was her younger brother. But if he didn't want to talk about something she'd let it go.

For the first time in his life, he was content. He'd finished fixing up his VW bug. He was leaving Iowa tomorrow and wouldn't ever have to deal with his step-father ever again, and his best friend was coming with him. A smile made its way onto his face as he drifted off to sleep…


End file.
